Shawn
Shawn was first introduced in Friends With A Bad Boy Ep. 1. He is a man in his early 20s that was first a teen, and then got married to a girl named Emma Biography Meeting "Esmeralda" Shawn, at an unknown point in time became friends with a girl named Esmeralda. He loved her but before he could tell his feelings to her, she got into a car crash. Esmeralda survived that crash and her real name was Emma, and they would later meet each other again. Meeting Emma He met Emma when he saw her crying, she reminded him of Esmeralda so he helped her. He learned that she was bullied by his girlfriend Diana. After that, he helps her get up and drags her to a basketball field where Diana is and gives her a piece of his mind and what he thinks about her. He broke up with her. After that he calls her Esmeralda and she starts to cry. After that she sends Shawn away, but 10 minutes he finds her bleeding on the floor. After that he calls the teacher, who takes her to the nurse. After that, he confronts Diana about it. She tries to seduce him by a kiss, but he pushes her on the floor. He grabs her and takes her to the nurse. Then they go to the principal who is also the father Diana. After that Diana gets kicked out of the school and Shawn was let go. The Proposal After Emma recovers they meet up at a bridge, where he proposes to be her boyfriend. After some years they meet at the same bridge, and he asks her to be her husband. After that, they get married. Getting Into A Car Crash After that Emma tells him to get bananas. But unfortunately he gets into a car crash. He falls into a coma for 2 years, but meanwhile Emma gives birth. Meeting His Daughter When he gets out of the hospital, he gives his daughter (Gwendolyn) a dog named Marshmellow. Some days later he hears Emma screaming, because somebody kidnapped Gwendolyn. He drives Emma to an abandoned house that they think Gwendolyn might be at. The Return Of Diana Shawn locks the car but when he comes he sees Emma bleeding on the floor, and Diana with a bloody knife. He kicked Diana and he took Emma to a hospital. After sitting at the house with Gwendolyn. After that the house starts burning down. In rage, he drives to the abandoned house and stabs Diana. Gwendolyn sees it and runs away in fear. After that Emma gives birth to another child. He and Emma get into an argument which causes him to have a mental breakdown. He goes into an insane asylum for a year, but Emma gets him out. He then gets a DNA test confirming that Emma is Esmeralda. Emma, with obvious PTSD then runs away and tries to jump off of a building. Trivia * The person Esmeralda who is still not know to this day was never mentioned again and it seems as if she was forgotten, and was supposed to be a sub-plot. Update: No. Category:Characters Category:Friends With A Bad Boy Characters Category:Protagonists